


Кофе, перец и любовь

by SovietSatin



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: Сенатор Итан Хант любил свежесваренный кофе, а агент разведки Бенджи Данн любил сенатора Ханта.
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 1





	Кофе, перец и любовь

Сенатор Итан Хант любил свежесваренный кофе, а агент разведки Бенджи Данн любил сенатора Ханта.

Поэтому его утро, как и у миллионов других людей в этой стране, начиналось с кофе — только, в отличие от этих миллионов, кофе он всё же варил, а не пил. Ненавидел всей своей душой этот процесс. Сливал беспощадно, в приступах кусачего раздражения, свои труды в раковину. И пробовал снова. Старательно учился делать вкусно.

Ведь сенатор Итан Хант любил свежесваренный кофе, а агент разведки Бенджи Данн любил сенатора Ханта.

Рабочий день Итана был нормирован, расписан по секундам и изменениям поддавался с огромным трудом: Бенджи иногда казалось, что в его ежедневнике отмечено даже время для поцелуев. И начиналось всё это едва ли не раньше восхода солнца. Бенджи чувствовал себя полным дураком, когда целый месяц ходил в полубессознательном состоянии из-за сдвинувшегося подъёма — постоянный недосып болезненно сказывался на продуктивности, но потом организм с горем пополам принял правила игры.

А Итан ни капельки не уставал. Никогда. Утром он, уже бодрый, будил Бенджи неизменно поцелуем и сразу же исчезал — выходил на долгую пробежку, которая ему ничего, в сущности, не давала. Это был всего лишь короткий период своеобразного радиомолчания.

Ведь возвращался он уже с телефоном в руках. Ругался, пил кофе и бежал. Но уже на работу.

Горстка зёрен, взятая по привычке на глаз, в кофемолке превращалась в сухую кашицу — горький запах окончательно растолкал мозг. На плите прогревалась турка. Итан уже давно просочился мимо, к душу, посреди коридора оставив потные спортивные вещи и пыльные кроссовки. Молча.

Теперь у Бенджи было примерно двенадцать минут на то, чтобы доварить кофе и уложиться во все сроки. А иначе Итан жутко огорчится, пусть и не покажет этого.

Потому что залог хорошего утра сенатора Ханта — кофе, сваренный агентом разведки Данном.

Удивительно.

Сегодня настроение Бенджи немного отклонилось от нормы. Притом, что он нёс эту повинность уже сто семьдесят шесть дней. Хотя, если быть честным — сто семьдесят семь: один раз пришлось готовить кофе для Итана до отношений. Тогда он испачкал всё вокруг и чуть не спалил дорогущую турку.

— Да! Мне, чёрт возьми, нужны деньги! Им нужны! Подобные операции всегда требуют денег, и не мне это вам рассказывать. — В меру громко, но так спокойно.

Теперь же Бенджи высыпал в неё перемолотые зёрна и взялся за небольшую каменную ступку — в ней он привык толочь перец. Ведь без него кофе «не бодрит». А с ним прогретая раскалённым металом смесь заполняет острым и пряным, но уже не горьким запахом всю квартиру — главное тщательно перемешать. Итан специально приносил на кухню свои вещи, чтобы пропитаться этим странным сочетанием.

Бенджи это удивляло. Туалетный столик был заставлен всевозможными склянками с одеколонами, пестрил сухими духами, но Итан предпочитал пахнуть своим «завтраком». Домашним теплом.

Пролитая вода с шипением разбегалась по плите жирными каплями. Не жалко. Для начала хватало и половины крошечной чашечки — быстрее закипит. Потом уже больше, насколько раз, пока всё, заранее заготовленное, не станет неритмично бурлить. Брызгами пачкать плету и из некогда твёрдых пахучих частиц забирать без остатка всё вкусное.

— Иди ты знаешь куда, старый козёл.

Итан хлопнул дверью в ванную и что-то кинул глухо. Прошлёпал босыми ногами по начищенному паркету к лестнице, но не поднялся. И, верно думая, что его шагов Бенджи не слышал, прокрался на кухню на одних мысках — ему нравилось упиваться своей ловкостью.

И вот он мокрый, абсолютно не одетый, обнял Бенджи со спины и губами прижался к шее за ухом. Горячий, пахнущий гелем для душа. Итан сделал из чашки всего один глоток и шумно вдохнул через нос — тихо и незаметно отходил после скандала с кем-то из коллег.

— Ты великолепен. Как и всегда. Не хочешь уйти из ЦРУ и открыть кофейню?

— Не хочешь уйти из сената и вернуться в ЦРУ?

Итан замер. Безупречно сдержанный и абсолютно невозмутимый сенатор Итан Хант, господин совершенство, впервые действительно замешкался. Тонкие пальцы застыли на ручке чашки.

— Вместо тебя? Я погибну на первой же миссии.

Улыбка, лучезарная и легкомысленная, до безумия открытая — но Бенджи не верил, не мог верить. Он называл её «Плюс Пять Сотен Голосов» и небезосновательно полагал, что она производит прекрасное впечатление. Итан превосходный актёр.

— Не лги.

— Какая дрянь тебе это растрепала?

— Это не важно. Почему я узнал это от какой-то дряни, а не от тебя?

Отклонение от нормы достигло пика. Бенджи не злился, но унизительно чувствовал себя обманутым и преданным.

— В любом случае, я так давно не был в поле, что убили бы меня на первой же миссии.

— Шесть лет?

— Верно. Я слишком устал рисковать собой и теми, кого любил.

— Будто бы сенат — безопасное место.

— Нет, конечно нет, — Итан покачал головой и нахмурился, — Но смерть сенатора не останется незамеченной, никто не станет отрицать причастность тебя к сенату, никто не бросит тебя умирать в плену. И передай Лютеру, что я надеру его чёрный зад при встрече.

— Откуда ты…

Итан, сверкнув всё той же улыбкой, напористо поцеловал Бенджи, делясь привкусом перца и кофе — вопрос остался без ответа.

А день у бессовестного сенатора Ханта безусловно выйдет отличным — благодаря агенту разведки Данну.


End file.
